Life insurance is not only an important financial tool and investment strategy for many customers, but also provides customers with the security and peace of mind of knowing that they are protecting the financial futures of their families and loved-ones. Many different types of life insurance policies may exist between insurance providers (or insurers) and customers (or insureds), such as term life insurance (providing life insurance protection over a specific period of time), whole life insurance (providing permanent insurance for the lifetime of the insured, generally with fixed terms), or universal life insurance (similar to whole life insurance, with additional flexibility to allow customers to raise or lower premiums and coverage amounts during the lifetime of their policies). Different insurance providers may offer various different types of life insurance products, including different insurance types, terms, premiums, and coverage amounts, to meet the needs and investment goals of different customers.
Insurance providers may determine eligibility of different customers for different life insurance policies and terms (e.g., types, premiums, coverage amounts, term durations, investment flexibility, tax status, etc.), and may offer different policies and terms to different customers, based on various customer information, such as age, gender, income, health, and risk factors. In order to select appropriate life insurance policies and terms for customers, and to determine what policies and terms that different customers may be eligible for, insurance providers may ask customers to provide information related to their current height and weight. This information may be used to determine one or more risk factors associated with the user.
Conventional systems may require verification of the height and weight provided by the user. This verification may include requiring the user to visit an insurance agent, physician's office, or other third party vendor, who may collect this information to verify the information provided by the user. This may be costly and inefficient.